Insensatos
by crappycorn-87
Summary: Historia creada por un reto fanfic con temática de una foto comprometedora, Shaka y Mu en plena víspera de la guerra santa se encontraron sintiendo algo mas que compañerismo, lo cual es condenado para los caballeros Athenienses pues su devoción debe ser enteramente por su Diosa. ¿Como mantienen los caballeros mas espirituales del santuario una relación escondida para sus hermanos d


- _Esta helando hoy_.-Susurró como siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos a solas, cobijados por la intimidad del lecho de alguno de nosotros. Era doloroso reconocer que no lograríamos nunca tener el "nuestro" pero las escazas ocasiones en que nos acogía la cama del otro lo hacían un tanto más llevadero.

- _Debes irte_.-Le conteste tratando de frenar sus intenciones, sabia a que iba encaminado su enunciado y de pronto se volvía molesto que la mayoría del tiempo me correspondiera a mi retomar la realidad que intentábamos esquivar tras cuatro paredes.

- _Lo sé.-_ El disgusto en su voz fue evidente, a pesar de lo baja que era. Pude sentir la cama hundirse cuando apoyo su codo para incorporarse y en el proceso rozó mi hombro efímeramente con sus labios, al instante un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo aun desnudo e incluso en la oscuridad percibí su satisfacción por ello.

Lo que Shaka y yo hacíamos era tremendamente arriesgado, por mi parte comenzaba a notar la sospecha de nuestros compañeros de armas. Leo inevitablemente conocía la frecuencia con la que Shaka y yo nos visitábamos, o Escorpio quien al vernos juntos más de una vez nos regaló algún comentario mordaz, dejando claro que a sus ojos no se escapaba nada.

El día que cruzó por mi mente que la ausencia de los caballeros de Cáncer y Géminis nos favorecía para vernos me hizo sentir todavía más culpable por nuestro pecado, sumando además que convertí a mi querido amigo Aldebarán en cómplice de nuestra falta a los votos de caballero que concienzudamente tomamos.

- _Mu...-_ Su voz pasó de ser un susurro a tomar ese matiz autoritario que lo hacía tan intimidante para muchos.- _¿No piensas vestirte?_

El imponente caballero de la sexta casase alzó ante mí para que pudiera notar que estaba listo para partir y yo al parecer me había mantenido trenzando mi cabello mecánicamente, inmerso en mis cavilaciones.

Asentí con la cabeza sin verle, mis hebras lilas se desordenaron al instante que las solté y tan solo sentí la mirada de Shaka clavarse en mi, escudriñándome por mi comportamiento. Alcé la vista, encontrándome con su rostro iluminado tenuemente por la luna que se colaba por el tragaluz, le vi con un ápice de reproche y me rodó los ojos con fastidio al recordar mi petición recurrente, girándose para darme la espalda y que al fin pudiera levantarme de la cama sin sentirme observado.

- _Es absurdo que te avergüences a estas alturas, Mu_.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- _Muchas cosas sobre esto son absurdas, Shaka..._ -Murmuré atándome la cintilla de mi túnica con la vista clavada al suelo, arrepintiéndome de inmediato por lo que escapó inconscientemente de mi boca...

Pero ya estaba dicho...

- _¿Oh, enserio?-_ Su tono de voz se mantuvo sereno, a pesar de ello sabia que se había ofendido y con justa razón.

- _Shaka, yo no quise...-_ Me sentí inmediatamente mortificado, más aun cuando el normalmente ecuánime caballero de Virgo pasó una mano por su flequillo, gesto que la experiencia me había enseñado tenía cuando lo rebasaban sus emociones.

- _Hay muchas cosas que yo tampoco quiero, Mu...-_ Me interrumpió, su tono de voz cortaba como un cuchillo.- _...como permanecer aquí un minuto más._

Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad al verle caminar con parsimonia hacia la salida de mi templo, sentía como le mandaba la señal a mis piernas para moverse sin que me respondieran y cuando por fin lo hicieron, me encontré casi corriendo para darle alcance.

- _¡Shaka! ¡Espera!-_ Le dije con una angustia bastante atípica de mi, tomándole del brazo justo fuera de mi templo, a lo que Shaka se giró abruptamente, abriendo los ojos por la impresión dándome una buena vista de su enojo con ello.

- _Suéltame._ -Dijo tajantemente, pero sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por liberarse de mi agarre, al parecer él y yo estábamos demasiado tensos por todo lo que habíamos vivido meses atrás, desde aquel primer beso en la casa de virgo se vinieron desatando una cadena de acontecimientos que ninguno de los dos se molestó en frenar.

Cuando menos creímos, estábamos ocultándonos de todos para demostrarnos nuestro afecto, las visitas de virgo a aries y viceversa pasaron de ser mensuales a semanales...

- _Si lo que está pasando entre nosotros te causa tanto conflicto, solo tienes que decirlo y considéralo terminado.-_ Aseveró viéndome de la forma más gélida posible, su rostro se mantenía sereno pero yo ya era capaz de interpretar aquellos profundos irises azules que rara vez llegaba a contemplar.

Shaka intentaba tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría, pero incluso para un hombre con su iluminación era complicado coexistir con sentimientos mundanos que jamás creyó desarrollar, y que no sabía manejar. Imagino que eso mismo fue lo que lo llevó a besarme sin mayor explicación la primera vez y después pedirme que me retirara a mi templo.

Y yo, Mu de Aries, presumiblemente el caballero más sensato de la orden, había logrado la aceptación de mis sentimientos, pero no podía pasar por alto que era algo prohibido para nosotros, los guerreros dorados, pues debíamos ser enteramente devotos a Athena. Por ende, Shaka tenía razón, nuestra relación me causaba una ansiedad que no había experimentado jamás, ni siquiera cuando "traicione" al santuario y me desentendí de mis labores como guardián de la primera casa por 13 años.

¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

- _¿Y bien?-_ La pregunta de Shaka me sacó de mis pensamientos, le vi con mis ojos verdes danzando al compás de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

- _No deseo pelear...-_ Dije en voz baja.- _Tampoco deseo perderte...-_ Esto último fue casi inaudible.

- _Me cuesta creerte...-_ El caballero de virgo se acercó un tanto más a mí, acortando la distancia a un nivel que acostumbrábamos solo en la intimidad.- _Mírate, estas tremendamente incomodo por el simple hecho de que_...

- _Podrían vernos_.-Le interrumpí.- _Y tendríamos problemas..._

- _Una próxima guerra santa es un verdadero problema, Mu_.-Aseveró, uniendo su frente con la mía y haciéndome retroceder un paso, dos...hasta que el frío de la columna en mi espalda y mi nueva posición me hicieron dar un respingo.- _A nadie le importa lo que esté ocurriendo entre nosotros, es irrelevante comparado con algo como eso.-_ Continuó.

- _Pero, Shaka_...-Desvié mi mirada, girando levemente mi cabeza para evitar verle incluso por el rabillo del ojo, el amor nos transformó a ambos en una versión de nosotros mismos que desconocíamos, como por ejemplo, un Mu que se muestra dócil y pierde toda capacidad de raciocinio cuando respira del mismo aire que Shaka.

- _Shhhh_...-Sonrió al notar que como siempre, su táctica había funcionado.- _Tendré que callar esa terca boca tuya..._

Ni siquiera pude darme el lujo de fulminarlo con la mirada, un instante después sus labios conectaron con los míos, modo en el que usualmente terminaban todas nuestras discusiones.

...O...

Días más tarde, me levanté como de costumbre con el primer rayo de sol, contemplé mi rostro en el modesto espejo del baño solo para confirmar mis sospechas, los círculos debajo de mis ojos cada vez se volvían más oscuros y notorios. Suspiré, pensando que aquel hombre acabaría conmigo antes que el ejército del inframundo tuviera oportunidad.

Até mi cabello en una coleta baja, iba a saltarme el desayuno y comenzar mis meditaciones cuando escuche la alegre y estruendosa voz de Kiki entrando a la casa de Aries, sus pasos creaban un eco constante y acelerado en las paredes, rodé los ojos al recordar todas las veces que le había mencionado que en los templos no debía correr.

- _¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestro Mu!-_ Llegó ante mí respirando agitadamente, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi posición y sujeto sus rodillas con sus manos, doblándose para intentar tomar aire.

- _Kiki...-_ Dije suavemente, queriendo con ello contagiarlo de algún modo con mi tranquilidad que simplemente se rehusaba a adoptar.-... _¿Qué es tan importante como para que me desobedezcas de ese modo?_

Se dejó caer al piso al recordar mis órdenes con la cara pegada al suelo, soltó el cuerpo y musitó cosas que sospecho eran disculpas mal estructuradas, sonreí levemente sin poderlo evitar hasta que extendió su brazo, mostrándome un sobre relativamente pequeño color blanco.

- _¿Qué es esto_?-Pregunté mientras se lo retiraba con delicadeza de su pequeña y sudorosa mano, la cual dejo caer exhausta al piso, continuando con su actuación. No obtuve respuesta de su parte, solo se giró para quedar recostado boca arriba y extenderse como estrella en el suelo.

- _Es...-_ Dijo jadeando.- _...estaba en la entrada del templo, maestro_.

Levanté una tika, confundido. Sin querer extender el misterio abrí el sobre y lo que encontré en él me dejo helado.

- _Kiki...-_ Dije casi sin aliento.- _... ¿podrías ver si tenemos harina para el desayuno?_

El pequeño me dedicó una mirada de fastidio, casi suplicándome piedad por haber subido corriendo las escaleras, pero yo bien sabía que en realidad esperaba conocer el contenido del misterioso sobre.

- _Enseguida, maestro...-_ Dijo con un toque de molestia y se arrastró hacia la cocina.

- _Debo entrenarlo más duro.-_ Musité mientras lo veía hacer el que era probablemente su mayor drama hasta ahora. Giré el rostro para con el contenido del sobre y lo pulverice, enviando sus cenizas a perderse en los fríos vientos del Himalaya.

- _Debo decírselo a Shaka..._

...O...

- _¿Entonces él lo sabe?_

Asentí con la cabeza.- _En verdad ni siquiera noté su presencia ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan descuidados Shaka? Te advertí que alguien podría vernos...-_ Dije en voz baja, sujetando con ambas manos mi taza de té, viéndola como si fuese el objeto más interesante en la casa de virgo.

- _No me sorprende, después de todo era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano_.-Aseveró con demasiada calma, como si efectivamente estuviera esperando el día en que alguien nos enviara una foto comprometedora como aquella que Milo me hizo llegar.

Debí haberlo visto de algún modo peculiar pues inmediatamente cambio su semblante y dijo.- _No me veas así, es evidente que Milo sospechaba de nosotros, lo único que hizo es darse a la tarea de evidenciarnos de una vez por todas._

- _Pero...no entiendo, si él lo sabe ¿Crees que...?_

- _No hará nada, Mu...-_ Me interrumpió, Dioses como odiaba que lo hiciera.- _Nadie sería capaz, lo que menos necesitamos son más bajas en el santuario, con cinco de nosotros aguardando por el regreso de Hades no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear por tonterías._ -Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.- _Solo se está burlando de nosotros._

- _Tienes razón_.-Dije suspirando con cansancio.- _Buda...ya puedo escuchar las bromas. Entonces, el único que no lo sabe por eliminación, es Aioria..._

 _-También lo sabe.-_ Dijo con parsimonia, sorbiendo después de su té a lo que yo le vi perplejo.- _Pienso, mi ingenuo caballero de Aries, que el único que ignoraba algo en este santuario eras tú.-_ Me sonrío con sorna mientras yo contenía la respiración para no decirle todos los "adjetivos calificativos" que se merecía, mas sospecho que mis ojos hablaron por mí pues extendió su mano hasta colocarla en mi mejilla.- _Tenias razón Mu, muchas cosas sobre esto son absurdas...-_ Cambie mi semblante de inmediato, confundido.- _...¿Pero, no dicen acaso que el amor carece de sensatez?_

Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las ocasiones en que Shaka decía una cosa así, sonreírle fue inevitable. Me giré para besar su palma en mi mejilla con dulzura y susurré.- _...Si, eso dicen._

 _Fin_


End file.
